shaman games!
by amai9724
Summary: what will happen when me and my friends get together with a cast of shaman king chracter to play games? read and find out! chapter 2 added!
1. Default Chapter

Shaman games!  
(------- these mean actions---------- )

Memo: my friends and I only own the fallowing characters! Amai, kitsune, and sataki.

Characters: Amai, kitsune, Sataki, Len, trey, Lyserg, Faust and there ghosts.

Chapter one: LENS "GREAT" IDEA!

Amai: ah man this sucks im so bored!

Lyserg: I agree

Trey: of course you would

Len: I've got an idea!

Faust: wow that's something you don't hear every day!

Len: (takes out Kwan-do) shut up and listen dolt!

Kitsune: (points at Len) aha! Thank you for proving my point! You are a vicious brat!

Bason: (appears behind Len) don't talk to master Len like that!

Kitsune: hey don't get angry at me for stating the obvious!

Bason: (prepares to open mouth to speak)

Eliza: (was ordered to hit bason over the head)

(everyone except Bason start laughing)

Len: (stops laughing guys)? they don't stop shouts GUYS!

Amai: (stops laughing along with everyone) elseGod damitt! What the hell do you want?!

Len: my idea…..

Lyserg and kitsune: (clueless) idea? What idea???????

Len: my great idea!

Faust: its hardly great if its comeing from you!

Len: you haven't even heard it yet!

Sataki: well come on…..

Len: ok anyone up for a game of truth or dare?

Amai: dude I love that game!

Trey: truth or dare???

Kitsune: (anime sweat drop) don't tell me you've never heard of truth or dare…..

Trey: but that would be lying….

Faust: (is glaring at trey)

Trey :(looks at Faust who is glaring at him )ummmmm….. Why are you glaring at me?

Faust: back off!

Trey: can you say mood swing?

Faust: don't push your luck you saw what I did to you!

Len: ya sucks to be you

Faust: why does it suck to be me?????

Len: because I crushed your army of skeletons in three seconds flat!

Faust: why you! (is about to engage in battle)

Kitsune, Amai, and Sataki: STOP!!!!!

(they stop in there actions)

Sataki: are we ganna play or not?!

Kitsune: yes I would like to go to bed sometime tonight!

Amai: yes let's start!

Faust and Len: (put away weapons) fine

Lyserg: yes let's play


	2. the first two dares!

Shaman games!

MEMO: my friends and I only own the fallowing chracters! Amai, Kitsune and sataki

Chracteres: Amai, Sataki, kitsune ,trey, len, lyserg and faust and there ghosts

Chapter two: starting

Amai: oh oh oh! (raises hand) can I start can I start?!

Len: o.0 can you say phycopathic?

Amai: ya phycop- hey that's not nice!

Kitsune: just shut up and go!

Amai: (quickly lowers hand) ow! I think I pulled a mussel…. But anyways lyserg truth or dare?

Lyserg: truth

Amai: ok, are you really ganna kil zeek when you catch him?

Lyserg: im sry but I have to say this but DUH! He killed my freackin parents!

Amai: geeze well im sorry! It was the only thing I could think of chiken!

Lyserg: don't call me and chiken you cow!

Amau: (takes out swords) who you calling a cow baka!

Lyserg: (doesn't feel like getting chopped to bits) (gulp) not you Amai-sama.

(Everyone but lyserg starts laughing)

Lyserg: you guys are mean!

Trey: (wipes away tear while still laughing) you brought it on yourself!

Amai: (in between laughs) ok lyserg your turn!

(everyone simers down)

Lyserg: ok Trey truth or dare?

Trey: truth

Kitsune: ( under breath) chicken

Trey: hey I heard that!

Kitsune: so?

Trey: I change my mind dare!

Kitsune: better

Lyserg: ok I dare you to kiss kitsune on the lips

Kitsune: danm I had to change his mind didn't i?!!!!

Trey: what?! I don't wanna kiss anyone especially her!

Kitsune: ya! Listen to trey!

Lyserg: no

Trey: well can I at least just kiss her on the cheack?

Lyserg: no

Trey and kitune: (countinuesly) please?!

(seconds later)

Lyserg: (eye starts twitching) will it shut you guys up?!

Both: yes!

Lyserg: fine just so it ! Im getting ahead ake!

Both: yes!

Kitsune: (turns head to let trey kiss cheack)

Trey: ( is leaning over to kiss kitsune)

Yoh: (falls out of tree)

Kitsune: (turns head to see what the noise was)

Trey: (accidently kisses kitsune on lips)

Kitsune: ( is surprised)

Trey: (opens eyes to see hes kissing kitsune on the lips)

Kitsune and trey: (both pull away quickly blushing)

Faust: (starts laughing)

(everyone joins in except trey and kitsune)

Kitsune: that's not funny guys!

Len: yes it is!

Trey: is not! That was yoh's fault!

Faust: ah yes yoh (looks at yoh)

Len: come join us yoh (underbreath) so we can completely embaress you (grins evily)

Yoh: ok!

trey:…. Ok my turn…. (look around) ummm…I choose…..amai!

amai: pst figures........

Trey:truth or dare amai!

amai:………dare!

trey: wow your bold and brave today!

amai: (glares at trey) whats that sappoused to mean?!

trey: nothing……

len: (eye starts twitching) just make her do something already!

trey: smiles evily ok…… I dare amai to…..go into the bushes with len and…….. no even better! I dare amai to go take a bath in the cold lake water with len watching!!!!

len and amai: surprised faces what?!

trey: you have to!

amai: I am soooo ganna get you back for this!!!!!

len: why me?!

trey: because

len: because why?!

trey: because I have to get back at you for killing zipk

len: zipk was a doll!!!!!!

trey: no he was my best friend!!!!!

len: im not being envolved in this stupid dare! (is blushing)

amai: switch it trey!

trey: is you don't do this amai ill tell everyone your secret!

amai: (grabs len by the wrist) come len! (walks off to lake)

len:is blushing head off what?! Why?! No!!!! im to young to see a women naked!!!

amai: (stops and looks at len) why would you think I would be naked you perve?!

len: (relieved look) ok lets go!

len and amai: (go off to lake))

sataki: (bursts out laughing) that was great trey!

trey: oh but I wanted her to be naked…..

lyserg: to late now you didn't metchion that all well

trey: sighs  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

amai: im ganna stop it there!

sataki: yes you shall all parish!

kitsune: send in your reviews if you wanna see what happenes next!!!

len: and if you think this is all ganna be truth and dare your wrong! Theres ganna be spin the bottle and…..other games laughs evily

trey: seeya later!

faust: and don't forget

lyserg (finishes off fausts sentence) to send in your reviews or amai wont make another one and youl be in there to!

amai: but that's if you ask to be in there and tell me who you like so I know what I can and can not do with you!

sataki: you make it sound like your ganna molest them!"

amai: sataki!!!!!

kitsune: (shudders)

trey: so seeya later!

len:ttfn!

Amai: sorry if I made any of the chracters out of character!


End file.
